Large and in charge
by Diamond toxic
Summary: Brick's life was great…he had a supporting mother, great friends, and his future planned out. Samey was the opposite- weak, abused, broken and didn't have a family that supported her. But when these two meet, all of that changes for Samey as she soon learns how it feels to have someone that actually cares…
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Authors note: This is a new story I'm starting, starring my favorite crack pair BrickXSamey. I don't know why but they look so good together. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

The constant ringing of his alarm clock was what woke him up on January 24th, 2014. Today seemed like an average day- the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the air was fresh. But today was the day he helped change a young girl's life for the better…

Brick Mckarter made sure to get up exactly when the clock rung. He had a big test today and he didn't want to be late to school. Once he got up, he began his morning routine-exercise, bath, get dressed, pack for school, and eat. For today's exercise, he decided to do something simple, push ups. He didn't want to overwork himself because he needed all the energy he could save for the big test. It was worth half of his geometry grade and he certainly didn't want to fail. After doing about fifty push ups, he bathed, got dressed, and made sure to pack all his school books. Afterwards, he went downstairs and dug around the fridge to see what he could eat. He decided on a pop tart, due to the fact that it was the biggest thing in the fridge.

"I got to remind mom to go to the supermarket" Brick told himself as he put the pop tart in the toaster and waited for it to be cooked. Once it finished, he removed it from the toaster and gave it a big bite. His mom came downstairs as Brick finished the last of his pop tart.

"Hey mom" Brick greeted.

"Good morning hon" his mom said as she gave him a humongous bear hug. His mom could be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but he didn't mind. He loved her for the way she was.

"Hey mom, there's a summer program going on in my school for kids interested in joining the army. I just wanted to let you know that I plan to join." Brick stated. Being a part of the army was something Brick dreamed about all his life. He even joined a military club in his school that was ran by his crazy school cook, Chef Hatchet.

"Brick, why do you want to join the army?" his mom asked, "you're basically throwing away your life."

"Mom, we've been through this already! I'll be just fine. And I won't be throwing my life away. I'll be doing something beneficial for everyone in Canada."

"I know, but I don't want to loose you…just like how I lost your father…" the two became silent. Brick's father died while fighting in a war two years ago.

"Mom…I'll be ok…I promise. I got both dad's skill and your luck remember."

"I know… I know…" after a few more seconds of silence, Brick spoke up.

"I got to go to school, I'll see you later" Brick said as he got up and grabbed his book bag.

"Bye hon!" his mom shouted as he ran out the door.

Brick lived only two blocks from Wawanakwa High, so the walk wasn't too bad. When he got to the school, he wasted no time and immediately headed to his locker. As he passed by some of the other students, he noticed that some of them were giving him looks of awe, something he was used to.

Brick was one of the most popular, most respected and most liked student of Wawanakwa High. His physical strength played a huge part in why he was so respected and well liked, but it wasn't the only reason. He was also pretty smart and had great leadership and combat skills, along with a heart of gold. Bullies never dared to approach him, they were too scared.

Once Brick arrived at his locker, he put in the correct combination, and threw in any books he didn't need.

"Sup Brick for brains" Brick immediately recognized the voice, it belonged to his best friend, Jo.

"Ha ha, very funny" he sarcastically said as he shut the locker. Jo had a habit of making nicknames for everyone she met. It annoyed him at first, but he eventually got used to it.

"So, you ready for Ms. Crabtree's test today?" Jo asked as they started walking.

"Yep" Brick said, "I studied all night."

"Good. This things worth half our entire grade, and to be quite honest, I'm already failing."

"Well, good luck" Brick said as the two went down separate hallways. Unlike Jo, whose home room was on the first floor, his home room was on the top floor. Brick made his way up the stairs, ready to start the day.

Meanwhile…

Samey and Amy were standing in front of the school, preparing for the school day.

"So, you sure you did all of my homework?" Amy asked. Her sister nodded weakly.

"And prepared a study guide for our global test tomorrow?"

"I guarantee at least a ninety if you read this…" Samey said as she handed her sister a few papers.

"At least a ninety…I like the sound of that! Well I got to go meet my boyfriend Topher, so see you later, Sparamy." Amy said as she entered the school. Samey sighed as she entered the building.

All her life, Samey was pushed around by her twin sister. Their parents were always out of town and never saw what she did to her. Even when they were home, they would side with Amy. Amy was always their favorite child. Most of the time, Amy would verbally and emotionally abuse Samey. But sometimes, Amy would physically abuse Samey, either by beating her with her bare hands, have other kids do it for her, or in extreme cases, use an object such as a bat or pipe.

The abuse from Amy started taking a toll on her physical appearance. Because she stood up late doing her sister's homework and chores, Samey started to develop small bags over her eyes. They weren't noticeable from afar, but could be seen if you were near her. Amy also picked on Samey for being fat, which wasn't true at all. Samey, believing her sister, started starving herself to the point that she became unnaturally skinny. If you looked at her arms, you could see parts of her bones, which is why she wears a red sweater, compared to her sister who wears a small shirt that reached above her stomach. Samey also became a bit paler than her sister, adding to the list of things her sister picked on her about.

Amy's abuse also destroyed her self confidence, which is why she doesn't stand up to Amy and has almost no friends. Samey even tried to kill herself twice, but was unsuccessful.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Samey muttered to herself as she walked to her home room. A few seconds later, the bell rang, indicating the start of the school day.

**Authors note: just to be clear, I do support Samopher. I even did a story about them. I also like Jock, but like I said, I love BrickXsamey. My first ever story was about them. **


	2. Chapter 2: the day begins

**Authors note: thanks to those who followed/faved/and reviewed this story. Anyways, here's chapter 2 so review and enjoy :-).**

When Brick got inside his home room, he noticed that he was fifteen minutes early. There were only about five people in the room at the time, so he decided to sit next to the only person he knew that was currently there Cameron. As he approached him, Brick couldn't help but notice that he was frantically flipping through a geometry textbook.

"Hey Cameron" Brick said as he sat down. Cameron jumped upon hearing his name.

"Ahh, oh hey Brick"

"You look a bit shaky" Brick stated.

"Well…I'm extremely nervous about Ms. Crabtree's test" Cameron responded, it's worth half our entire grade."

"You have nothing to worry about" Brick stated, "you'll do fine. You're the smartest person in Wawanakwa High!"

"I guess…but I'm nervous that I might screw up real bad. I have an A in all my subjects and I want to make it to the honor roll with all A's."

"You've done it before dozens of times, this time's no different."

"I know, but I've never taken a test that was worth so much. " Cameron said.

"Just don't think about it so much, just take it like if it was just a quiz. If anything, you have all day to study, unlike me who has it first period."

"I guess your right…thanks" Cameron said before looking back at his book.

"No problem." Just then, the bell rang and the rest of his home room class started to arrive as the teacher took attendance…

After home room, Brick parted ways with Cameron and headed straight towards his first class of the day, Math, where the big test was waiting for him. When he got to the math room, he immediately took one of the seats in the front. Brick had a bad habit of taking the front seats of class. He didn't know why, but it was something he always did. Once the rest of the class flooded in, Ms. Crabtree began speaking. Now Ms. Crabtree was a short woman who wore big girly glasses and a red dress, but sounded like a man. So whenever she spoke, there would always be one snicker or giggle in the room.

"Class, I hoped you've studied for this exam because it is worth about fifty percent of your grade. There are five hundred questions and you have forty minutes. You may begin." With that, Brick frantically worked on his test, trying to finish it before the bell rang.

Meanwhile…

Samey was sitting in the back of her home room, along, something that she was used to. There was no one there that she knew, other than Amy, and she wasn't desperate for company. She waited patiently until homeroom was over and made her way to her first class, global. Unfortunately, she had every class with Amy, except seventh period. Amy took biology while Samey took chemistry.

"The answers to the homework are correct, right?" Amy asked. Samey nodded.

"And the handwriting looks just like mine's" Amy asked.

"Yes" Samey stated weakly.

"Good. Maybe you won't be such a worthless piece of shit today." Amy said as they approached the classroom.

"Maybe you should do your homework for yourself" Samey muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"N-n-nothing" Samey stated as they walked into the room. The first three classes of her day consisted of sitting next to Amy and giving her all of the answers to the questions asked…

After third period, the two twins made their way to the cafeteria. The two of them usually walked to the cafeteria together, but then separated and sat with different people, Amy with the 'popular' group, and Samey with her three friends, Zoey, Jazmine, and Dawn.

As they were walking, Amy was criticizing Samey for something that she didn't do, when both twins collided with another person, causing the three to fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're…" Amy stated until she saw that the person they ran into was none other than Brick.

"Oh, hey Brick. Didn't see you there" Amy said with a flirty tone. Samey rolled her eyes. Amy was one of the most flirty girls in the school. She's jumped through several guys in just a month, from Scott to Justin to Duncan to Alejandro to her current boyfriend, Topher. Whenever Samey hears that name, she gets put into a bad mood for the rest of the day. Topher was Samey's first boyfriend. They were both extremely happy together, until she learned that he cheated on her with Amy.

As Brick got up, the first thing he noticed was that Samey didn't look so good. He easily saw her bags and noticed how pale she was compared to her sister. He also saw that her legs were a bit bony, not too bony but still unhealthy. But the one thing that stood out to him was her eyes. He saw that they were filled with pain and despair, but didn't know why.

"Hey… are you ok?" Brick asked her, "you look a bit sick." Samey was going to speak, until Amy interrupted.

"She's fine. That's how she always looks. Anyways, I think we should go. Come on Samey" Amy pulled the younger sister into the cafeteria. As Brick also made his way to the cafeteria he couldn't think of anything else but Samey. He knew she was hurting, and he wanted to help her…


	3. Chapter 3: something's up

**Authors note: sorry for the delay, I had midterms. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and mainly focuses on Samey and her friends, and Brick starting to realize that something's up with Samey. Also there's a bit of ZoeyxMike in this. Review and enjoy :-)**

At the cafeteria, Samey tried to find her friends. Amy had already ditched her, which she was grateful for. She looked for them for a few minutes until she found them sitting at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. However, she noticed that Zoey wasn't there.

"Samey! Over here!" Jazmine shouted. Samey made her way to the table and sat down in between her and Dawn.

"Where's Zoey?" Samey asked.

"Sitting next to Mike" Dawn stated.

"They finally hit it off" Jazmine informed the twin. Samey wasn't too close to Mike, but from what she's seen, he was a good person. The only problem is…he's a bit odd. His personality would randomly change throughout the day. Despite that, him and Zoey instantly fell in love with each other at first sight. Everyone knew about how much they adored one another, but they were too stubborn to admit it. At least, until now.

"It's about time" Samey stated. "They've known each other for quite awhile now."

"Indeed" Dawn added, "they should have gotten together a long time ago. Anyways, judging from the look of your aura, it looks like your health has severely gone downhill since the Holidays."

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does look like Samey lost some weight" Jazmine stated. "If you loose anymore weight, you'll be skinnier than a Braconid Wasp*."

"I think your over exaggerating" Samey said, "I'm fine. If anything, I think I gained weight."

"Nonsense!" Dawn almost shouted, "you lost about ten pounds in the last two weeks. You barely weigh eighty pounds, which is extremely unhealthy for someone like you!" Samey was taken aback by what Dawn had said. Was she really getting THAT bad?

"I have to agree with Dawn" Jazmine added. "Not only have you lost weight, but you've also lost most of your energy, color, personality, and charm. If this keeps up, your grades may start to fall. I don't see why I can't kick Amy's ass?"

"Because if you do, she'll ruin my life" Samey stated.

"…I guess you're right."

"Well there has to be some way we could help you?" Dawn stated.

"Thanks for your concern guys, but I'm alright. Really… it'll die down eventually."

"This thing you and Amy have had lasted almost fourteen years" Dawn stated.

"I know…I just think that there's nothing I could do."

"Even if you do believe that, just remember this, Dawn, Zoey, and I will always be there for you." Jazmine stated. Dawn looked at Samey and nodded with agreement.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're in my life" Samey said as she smiled at her friends.

Meanwhile:

After running into the twins, Brick made his way to the cafeteria. He couldn't help but wonder about Samey.

"_Was she really ok?_" Brick thought to himself.

"_She's fine. That's how she always looks_…" for some reason, Brick couldn't believe in what Amy said. In fact, until now, he didn't even know that Amy had a sister.

Samey was undeniably hurting and Brick knew it. The problem is, he didn't know why...

After getting his lunch, he decided to sit with two of his best friends, Cameron and Mike. There were other people sitting there, but they were people he knew.

"Oh hey Brick" Mike said as he sat down. Brick immediately noticed that a girl was sitting next to him.

"Brick, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is Brick" Mike introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you" Zoey said with a smile. Brick returned the greeting.

"Mike finally got her to go out with him" Cameron said, "he's been chasing her for almost two years."

His friends started talking about other stuff, but Brick wasn't listening. All he could think about was Samey…

***brachiod wasp- thin wasp found in Australia. **


	4. Chapter 4: the info

**Authors note: I'm back. Sorry for not posting for over a month, but life has been a real bitch to me lately. Updates should be weekly again. If you haven't checked, I updated "starting new" and "I would be here if it wasn't for you." Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

It's been a week since the encounter and Brick still couldn't get Samey out of his head. Aside from those starving children in the charity commercials, he has never seen anyone in such bad condition. She was extremely skinny and unnaturally light. He also saw some faint marks and cuts all around her. But the main thing he noticed was her eyes. Someone once told him that a person's eyes could tell a billion stories. To Brick, Samey's eyes were hiding a whole bunch of pain that's been there for quite some time. Yet, he couldn't read it. It surprised him, since in boot camp, he was trained to read people by their actions.

Because of this, Brick decided to get as much information about Samey as he could. He was currently waiting for someone, someone who had tons of info on about every girl in his school. His name was Cody milestone and he often sold people information about girls.

A few minutes have gone by, and there were no sign of Cody.

"Where is he?" Brick asked. "Did he forget?"

Just then, Cody ran up to him.

"Sorry I was late" Cody stated. "I had something I needed to do. Anyways, you got the goods?" Brick tossed him some playboy magazines.

"Yea…that's what I'm talking about" Cody said as he flashed a sly smile. He then handed Brick a folder.

"This folder has all the info I was able to gather about Samey Johnson. It isn't a lot though, but it covers all the basics, along with some people that could give you extra info" Cody stated.

"Thanks" Brick stated.

"No problem…now if you excuse me, I got to meet my next client" with that, he was off.

"I really wonder about that boy" Brick stated as he walked home. Once there, he opened the folder.

"Let's see what we've got" Brick said as he scanned the folder.

Meanwhile…

Samey was with her mom at a nearby hospital. She collapsed earlier while doing homework. The cause is unknown. Her mom brought her here so find out why.

"Alright Mrs. Johnson, the results are in. Your daughter collapsed from fatigue."

Samey's mom gave her daughter a worried look.

"Also, she has lost ten pounds since the last time I saw her and her color seems to be fading."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Almost two weeks ago. She also seems to be suffering from depression."

The doctor then recommended some pills and the two left. While driving home, Samey's mom decided to question her daughter.

"Samey, this is the third time this month you've been to the hospital. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Samey responded as she looked out the window. She really wanted to tell her mom, but she couldn't. Amy would be severely pissed if she found out that Samey told on her.

"Samey, your dad and I care about you...and it brings us great despair seeing you like this. We want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"I said I'm fine" Samey growled. "It's just a phase."

Samey's mom opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it, not wanting to anger her daughter more.

**Authors note 2: sorry for the shorter chapter. The next ones will be longer. Anyways, I made Cody a bit more perverted than usual. This will be important later on.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Flashback time

**Authors note: OMG, it's been such a long time since I've updated. School's been such a bitch, but now since I'm in summer vacation, I can update more frequently (expect about 1-5 chapters a week till I start school). I'm currently working on my other 2 stories and once I'm done with these three, I have plans for new projects) anyways, this chapter focuses on Brick and his past, so review and enjoy :-).**

Though the information contained in the folder wasn't much, it was enough to satisfy Brick. He was able to learn a bit about the younger twin, such as her birthday, favorite food, what classes she takes, stuff like that. It turns out that she was actually in his Chemistry class, which he found amusing, due to the fact that they were three months into school and not once has he noticed her in that class.

Also, just like Cody said, there was a list of people she hung out with, though there wasn't much on it, since the only people on it were her sister and three friends. However, one name stuck out from the rest, Zoey. Not only was she was Mike's girlfriend, but they were already acquainted, which will make it easier to get information from her. Sadly, he didn't know the other two people on the list.

After looking through the folder, Brick closed it and hid it under his bed. The last thing he wanted was his mom to see the folder and get the wrong idea. He then laid down on his bed. It was pretty late, so he decided to get some shut eye. As he fell asleep, one question managed to float into his head, why did he care? Yea, he was a good person always willing to help someone in need, but in this case, he knew that there was something else to this. Otherwise, he wouldn't go out of his way to help her.

"There has to be a reason why I care so much?" Brick stated as he fell asleep.

_"Get up, wimp!" A boy shouted. "What's the matter, can't take a bit of pain?!"_

_Brick tried to get up, but to no avail. He looked at his surroundings, which he easily recognized. This was his elementary school. He was currently on the floor, beaten and bruised. There were three boys in front of him, ready to punch him. He instantly knew what was happening. Today was the last day of school and everyone was happy to get out. Unfortunately, the three boys in front of him, his childhood bullies, decided to give Brick one last beating._

_"You brought this upon yourself you know" one the boys said as he kicked him. Brick knew they were lying, he had done nothing to them. They just enjoy picking on him since he was weak. They picked on him since second grade and made his life a living hell. If it wasn't by beating him, it was by getting him in trouble by lying or verbally abusing him._

_"Now accept what you've brought upon yourself" the third boy stated as he kicked him._

_"What have I done to you to deserve this?" Brick asked them._

_"Oh, so now we're getting fresh" one of the boys mocked._

_"That's not what I'm ap-" Brick tried to say but was cut off by a kick to the stomach._

_"Just for that, we're beating you extra hard." With that, the three boys proceeded to beat him mercilessly..._

Brick woke up, almost punching his wall. That memory was long ago, back before he went to boot camp, back before his father died but it was still fresh in his mind. His father was the one who signed him up for a military summer camp before he went into middle school. Because of his father, he was able to stand up to his bullies, although he knew he went a bit overboard. Unfortunately, his dad died while he was at camp.

Flashback

_The three boys were cornering Brick, ready to beat him up. The four boys were now in middle school and Brick has gained a lot of muscle since elementary school. However, he didn't want to fight._

_"So, you think you could get away with what you did?" one of the bullies asked him. A few minutes ago, Brick caught the lead bully cheating on a test. Now, he wanted revenge._

_"No" Brick responded._

_"Man, you are a disgrace for a human being" the bully stated. Brick prepared himself for a long speech, but what he got instead was far worse._

_"No wonder why your father died." That was when Brick snapped._

_"Shut up! You pricks have picked on me through out my whole life! I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore! My father was a good man, and no one is going to mock him when he's dead!"_

_The bullies smirked. "And what on Earth are you-" the lead bully began taunting, but was interrupted by a fist thrown at full power by Brick, knocking him out._

_"Who's next" Brick taunted as the other two bullies prepared to fight._

Brick shuddered at that memory. He remembered what he did to those bullies, how they looked once he was done with them, how it took them a few weeks to recover from the hospital. After that, he became the most respected person in the school and the bullies left him alone.

As he prepared for school, he realized the answer to his question from last night. The reason why he wanted to help wasn't just because he was nice, it was because he knew that she was going through similar problems he's faced. Unfortunately for her, Samey doesn't have anyone she could lean on, turn to for help, someone who could make her safe, and Brick knew that. He made a pledge to himself, that he will help Samey, no matter what happens.

**Authors note 2: sorry that I didn't put a Samey moment in, but this chapter was mostly to show why Brick cares so much about Samey. **


	6. Chapter 6: Brick and Samey's interaction

**Authors note: here's the moment you've been waiting for, Brick and Samey's interaction. Review and enjoy :-)**.

The next day Brick made sure to get to school extra early. He wanted enough time to talk to Samey before classes started. While most of his teachers either wouldn't mind or care if he was late, he was always punctual. It was something he was taught in boot camp.

As he made his way to Samey's locker, he went through his plan one last time. It was quite simple…first, he'll wait nearby her locker and when she arrives, he'll wait until she's done putting her books away. Then he'll talk to her. It was as simple as that.

Brick signed. Hopefully everything will go smoothly. The last thing he wanted was to scare or embarrass the girl.

Once he arrived at his destination, he waited for her. Once he saw her, he took a deep breath and made his way to her.

"Here goes nothing" he whispered to himself as he made his way to her.

Meanwhile (about five minutes earlier):

As Samey arrived at school, she was greeted by a familiar scene, Amy and her ex boyfriend Topher having a make out session right by the front entrance. Samey's blood began to boil. They were the two people she hated the most. In a way, the two were alike. They were both vain, obnoxious, lying manipulators who would do anything to get whatever they wanted, no matter what happens to everyone else. If they ever got caught doing something wrong, they would usually get away with it. If given the chance, they could easily ruin your life if you weren't popular. It seemed like they were unbeatable, which is why most people tended to avoid them, just like they do with the other members of the popular group.

Samey signed as she walked up to the pair, knowing that today was going to be a rough day. It sucked that bad people like them always seemed to get blessed while the good people like her always ended up getting the short end of the stick.

Amy, noticing the younger twin approach them, broke the kiss and gave her a death stare.

"What do you want Spar-Amy?" Amy growled, using Samey's second nickname. The only time she ever uses this nickname was when she was either angry or annoyed.

"You forgot your homework" Samey said as she pulled out a few papers from her bag. Amy took them without even bothering to thank her, then began to kiss her boyfriend again. Samey took that as a sign to leave and headed straight towards her locker. As she went through her locker, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, expecting Amy to yell at her or something, but instead, she saw that it was Brick.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Samey asked, being taken aback by his appearance. What was a popular kid like him doing talking to someone like her.

"Ma'am, can I talk to you about something?" He asked. "It's very important."

"Sure" Samey said rather quickly. To be quite honest, she was a bit scared. For starters, nobody popular ever bothered with her, unless she was being ridiculed by Amy. Secondly, she hardly knew Brick. He could've been hired by Amy to help humiliate her. However, whenever anyone spoke about Brick, she heard nothing but positive things about him. Remembering that made her less afraid or what was about to happen.

Brick led her to the back of the school, the only place where he felt certain that nobody would hear them. For some reason, no one ever hung out back here. The only times it was ever used was when a fight was going on or if someone wanted time alone. This made it the perfect place to talk to Samey.

Brick looked around, making sure they weren't followed. When he realized that the cost was clear, he began speaking.

"Miss, I know what's going on with you" he began. At first, Samey had no idea about what he was talking about. As he continued, she slowly began to realize what he meant.

"Your in pain, deep, deep pain. Your in so much pain that you've already given up. However, I want to help you. You may not believe this, but you and I are alike. I've already been through what you're going through right now. So, please…let me help you." As he finished speaking, Samey could only look at him. He claims to want to help, but how could she be so sue that he isn't lying. Topher said the same thing to her, yet look at what he's done. However, she did want help and she had no one to turn to. Brick claims to have gone through similar issues, but she couldn't be so sure. She couldn't trust him, not before thinking about his offer for a bit.

"I-I'll think about it" she said. Brick, though a bit disappointed, accepted her decision.

"I'll be back here after dismissal if you change your mind" he stated as they went back inside.

At lunch:

Samey made her way to her table of friends, still thinking about Brick's offer. To be honest, that's all she thought about today. She couldn't deny that she was tempted, but this was a decision that she couldn't decide on, at least not by herself. She's already been hurt enough already. To her, Brick's offer was too risky, yet so tempting.

Her friends waved at her as she sat down. She noticed that Zoey was sitting with them this time. Ever since she's gotten together with Mike, she often alternated between which group she sat with.

"Hey Samey" Zoey said as the younger twin sat down. Jasmine, noticing Samey's concentrated face began to talk to her friend.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Samey, snapping back to reality, decided to ask her friends for help.

"Actually, there's something I need to ask you. Someone offered to help me with my personal problems and I don't know whether or not to accept. Last time I did…well you know what happened."

All of her friends stared at her, not knowing how to answer. A few moments later, Dawn broke the silence.

"Might I ask, who is this person?"

"Brick" Samey asked.

"Go for it" Dawn stated. "His aura tells me that he's a good person. He would never hurt anyone unless it was necessary. If there was a list of everyone I could trust, Brick would be very high on that list."

"Dawn's right" Zoey chirped in. "I'm already acquainted with Brick and he seems like a nice guy. He's one of Mike's closest friends and he, along with Cameron, helped set the two of us up."

"Thanks for your help you guys" Samey said, pleased with the answers she got. As the group of friends began to chat about random things, Samey decided to let Brick help her. However, she was going to be very cautious. She didn't need another Topher incident.

After school:

After a long and uneventful day, Samey made her way to the back of the school and found Brick, sitting down on one of the rusty benches. She waved at Brick as he walked up to her in return.

"So, did you decide?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, you can help" she said.

"Good" Brick responded. "It is now my mission to help you" he said while performing a military solute. Samey smiled. The one thing she knew about him was the fact that he treated the world like it was a battlefield.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Samey said. Brick nodded as the dual went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7: night time

**Authors note: sorry about the lack of updates everyone. I've just been busy with summer hw (those in high school will know how a pain it is, especially if your taking any type of honors class). Anyways, while this chapter is anti eventful, the last half is very important. So review and enjoy :-)**.

As Samey walked home, she immediately started to regret her decision. Though Brick said he wanted to help her, part of her wasn't sure whether or not he was telling the truth. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her, but as they always say, looks can be deceiving.

Samey let out a frustrated sigh as she thought about this. On one hand, she had someone to turn to if times were tough. On the other hand, this could turn into another Topher situation.

The thought of that made Samey shudder. In a way, this situation was similar to the way Topher and she met. He promised to protect and help her, but in the end, he ended up betraying her. Though she made this comparison every time she thought about Brick, she knew that the situation could repeat itself. Despite that, she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She had no idea why she did that, but she did.

As she approached her house, she couldn't help but wonder why she let him in her life. She's only known him for less than a day, yet she already trusted him.

'What was it about him that made it so easy for me to say yes' she thought as she went inside her house. Once inside, she went up to her room and started to do Amy's homework. As she looked at what Amy had to do, she started to wonder why she didn't do it herself. The homework given to those who aren't in honor classes is basically sixth grade work. Despite the claims made by Amy, Samey knew she was the smarter twin. She was in all honors, except for math, and she always got the better grades. While Amy had never gotten anything above a B in her classes, Samey had never gotten anything lower than a B.

Once she finished their homework, she went down to eat dinner with her family. As she ate, she had the "pleasure" of hearing Amy talk about her day when her parents asked her to. They never ask Samey about her day or about anything that goes on in her life. Then they wonder why she never tells them anything.

Once she was done with dinner, she got ready for bed. Though it was still early, this was to insure that Amy wouldn't bother her. Once ready, she locked her door and fell asleep, hoping that when she wakes up, all her problems will be solved.

Meanwhile:

Brick signed in frustration as he finished the last of his homework. This may come as a surprise, but he had no idea on how he should start helping Samey. While he's helped many people in the past, none of them seemed as emotionally damaged as Samey. If anything, most of the people he helped were in need of mostly physical assistance. The closest thing to Samey's situation Brick has dealt with was helping Mike with building self confidence. When Brick had first met Mike, he was rather socially awkward and would randomly switch personalities. Whenever someone, especially Zoey asked about this, he would always state he was practicing his acting. However, little by little, some of the smarter kids had already figured out that he had multiple personality disorder. By then, Brick and Mike were pretty good friends and he found out through Cameron Mike's little secret. Together, not only did they help Mike control his alter egos, but also they also helped raise his self esteem/confidence.

As Brick prepared for bed, he tried to think of a way to help her. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any good strategies. As he closed his eyes, he hoped that he would think of something clever in his sleep.

**Authors note 2: l'll try to update more frequently from now on. sorry :-(**


	8. Chapter 8:note

Hi guys... Diamond toxic here. As some of u may have noticed, I've been updating less and less. Sorry for that. Unfortunately, I've been going through some tough times and it has been affecting my ability to update (not to mention that I've been having severe writers block). I plan to continue writing any story this notice has been posted on in October. For now, I'm just going to work on my Danganronpa story, along with starting a total drama Pokemon story (co written with my bud shuckle master). See u guys in October.

Ps: I may occasionally post a chapter in September based on if I get any ideas and I will still be on the site, reading stories so if u need me, pm me.


End file.
